grvscfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandvision Song Contest 2
Grandvision Song Contest 2, often referred to as GVSC 2 was be the second edition of the Grandvision Song Contest. It was held in London, |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Buka,Galama" |nex = 3 |pre = 1 }} Location London is the capital city of England and of the United Kingdom. It is the most populous city in the United Kingdom, with a metropolitan area of over 13 million inhabitants. Standing on the River Thames, London has been a major settlement for two millennia, its history going back to its founding by the Romans, who named it Londinium. London's ancient core, the City of London, largely retains its 1.12-square-mile (2.9 km2) mediaeval boundaries and in 2011 had a resident population of 7,375, making it the smallest city in England. Since at least the 19th century, the term London has also referred to the metropolis developed around this core. The bulk of this conurbation forms the Greater London administrative area (coterminous with the London region), governed by the Mayor of London and the London Assembly. London is a leading global city, with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism, and transport all contributing to its preeminence. It is one of the world's leading financial centres and has the fifth-or sixth-largest metropolitan area GDP in the world depending on measurement. London is a world cultural capital. It is the world's most-visited city as measured by international arrivals and has the world's largest city airport system measured by passenger traffic. London's 43 universities form the largest concentration of higher education institutes in Europe. In 2012, London became the first city to host the modern Summer Olympic Games three times. London has a diverse range of peoples and cultures, and more than 300 languages are spoken within Greater London. The region had an official population of 8,416,535 in 2013, making it the most populous municipality in the European Union, and accounting for 12.5% of the UK population. London's urban area is the second-largest in the EU with a population of 9,787,426 according to the 2011 census. London's metropolitan area is the largest in the EU with a total population of 13,614,409, while the Greater London Authority puts the population of London metropolitan region at 21 million. London was the world's most populous city from around 1831 to 1925. London contains four World Heritage Sites: the Tower of London; Kew Gardens; the site comprising the Palace of Westminster, Westminster Abbey, and St Margaret's Church; and the historic settlement of Greenwich (in which the Royal Observatory, Greenwich marks the Prime Meridian, 0° longitude, and GMT). Other famous landmarks include Buckingham Palace, the London Eye, Piccadilly Circus, St Paul's Cathedral, Tower Bridge, Trafalgar Square, and The Shard. London is home to numerous museums, galleries, libraries, sporting events and other cultural institutions, including the British Museum, National Gallery, Tate Modern, British Library and 40 West End theatres. The London Underground is the oldest underground railway network in the world. Venue Earls Court Exhibition Centre was an exhibition, conference and events venue in London that originally opened in 1887 and was rebuilt in 1937 in its most recent art deco style exterior. The Centre's last event was a gig by Bombay Bicycle Club on 13 December 2014. It was located in Earls Court within the Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea and was the largest such venue within central London. The founder was John R. Whitley and the first exhibition included performances by Buffalo Bill Cody as part of the 'American Exhibition'. This was followed by 'Four National Exhibitions', the title of C. Lowe's 1892 book about Earls Court and its founder. Earls Court was widely known for serving as London's premier exhibition hall for many decades, hosting the Royal Tournament and Motor Show, Ideal Home Show, the Brit Awards up until 2010, and a number of other notable events and concerts. It was also used as one of the venues for both the 1948 and 2012 Olympic Games. It was served by two London Underground stations: Earl's Court and West Brompton, opposite its entrances on Warwick Road and Old Brompton Road respectively. In 2013, controversial plans to demolish Earls Court were approved in order to make way for a new residential and retail estate on the site, which is expected to be completed in 2033. Demolition work began on the site in December 2014. Semi Final Allocation Draw The 37 Countries are divided into 5 pots. Participating Countries The submissions for the second edition opened a few days before the first edition finished. However, the nations were not allowed to confirm their songs until the first edition was done. Thirty-nine countries confirmed participation with Belarus, Italy, Portugal, Turkey and Montenegro making their debut. Romania, Liechtenstein and Estonia decided to withdraw. Results Semi-Final 1 , and voted in this semi-final. Semi-Final 2 and the voted in this semi-final. Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded in the final: Rank of non-qualifiers (59) (49) (48) (48) (47) (45) (43) (33) (32) (30) (28) (20) Other Countries * - ETV announced that Estonia will withdraw from this edition due to a bad result at the previous edition and due to lack of interest for this contest. A return may be possible. * - After the final results of the first edition, 1FLTV announced that Liechtenstein will withdraw from thesecond edition. *' ' - Antena1 said that Romania will withdraw from this edition due to a low budget.